Unbreakable Feelings
by BrutisISHERE
Summary: A cat from ThunderClan finds himself in a bad situation with a fox. When death comes knocking on his door a cat comes to save him. What will happen to him and this mysterious cat? Will they develop feelings for each other?


Suncloud was running as fast as he could. Blood streaming out as hind legs. He had to get away from this fox! It had jumped out of the bush and bit into his back legs. Suncloud didn't know where to run. He wasn't anywhere close to ThunderClan's camp so all he could do was run. His legs started to cramp up and his vision began to fade. _I have to outrun this fox!_ He thought. Before he knew it he had crossed into ShadowClan territory but he didn't stop running. The last thing he heard were cats yowling at him, then his world went dark.

He woke up to the strong smell of herbs. He looked at his legs that were now being covered by a poultice. He moaned at the effort for looking up. His whole body ached and his legs were numb.

"Easy there. You are very badly injured."

A cat said from behind him. He turned his head to see ShadowClan's medicine, Spotfur.

"How did I get here?"

Suncloud asked barely remembering last night.

"Well, Icestripe here found you almost dead on our borders".

Spotfur mewed motioning towards a heap of white fur lying beside him, their fur almost touching.

"She never left your side all night."

He started again. Suncloud couldn't take his eyes off of Icestripe. She was beautiful. Spotfur only chuckled,

"Ok I will let you two be alone".

He padded out of the den his tail swishing behind him. _I have to thank Icestripe when she wakes up._ Suncloud thought.

Later that day Suncloud was dozing off when Icestripe awoke. She got up and stretched, then looked over at Suncloud. He was staring right at her. They couldn't take their eyes off of each other. She eventually broke the silence.

"I'm glad you are ok. I found you at our border with big gashes on your legs. I put you on my back and carried you here to my camp."

"T-thanks".

Suncloud said blushing. He never needed rescuing before and now a she-cat from a different clan was helping him. Icestripe dipped her head then walked out of the den. She returned a few moments later with a mouse in her jaws. She dropped it at Suncloud's paws.

"Share this mouse with me. You must be hungry."

Suncloud nodded and bit into the mouse. Icestripe giggled but did the same. After they finished the mouse Icestripe said she was going to let him rest.

"No!"

Suncloud responded

"I mean…um…I... I..."

Icestripe laughed and said,

"Hmm why don't you want me to leave, Suncloud?"

She mewed with laughter. Suncloud blushed even harder. He looked down at his paws. Icestripe walked over and touched her nose to his. She laid down beside him their fur barley touching.

"You leave tomorrow Suncloud so I will stay with you until then."

Icestripe whispered. She then put her head on Suncloud's shoulder and they both fell asleep.

The morning came by very fast. Suncloud was disappointed when Icestripe wasn't laying right beside him. His legs had almost fully healed so he got up and stretched. Then Icestripe walked in with sadness in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Whitestar says that you need to leave right now".

Suncloud only nodded sadly. He didn't want to leave Icestripe but his heart longed for him to go home to ThunderClan. Suncloud walked out of the medicine den and was immediately flanked by two ShadowClan warriors with Icestripe on his right side. They walked through the dense pine needles until Suncloud began to smell ThunderClan. They came to face with the border and they crossed it.

"We will escort you all of the way to your camp". one of the warriors said.

Suncloud was worried what his clan mates would say to him. He hadn't seen them for moons. He also didn't know if they knew where he was.

 _Surly Whitestar would tell them that I was in his camp._ Suncloud thought.

They eventually came into the view of a bramble thicket that marked the entrance of camp. He stepped in first then the Icestripe and the other ShadowClan cat.

" _Suncloud?"_

He turned a little bit to see his sister Moonriver run up to him.

"Oh StarClan! I'm so glad you're ok! I was so worried about you."

A second later ThunderClan's leader Lionstar jumped from the highrock and landed gracefully in front of Suncloud.

"I was wondering where you were for the past 3 moons." Lionstar started.

Suncloud was tacked off guard by his comment. He thought he would be happy to see him but Lionstar sounded…. _disappointed._

"Um-I-I w-was injured by a fox on ShadowClan's border. Then Icestripe here found me and brought me to her camp and to Spotfur. He has been treating my back legs ever since."

Now a bunch of cats were crowding around him asking him questions. Suncloud felt overwhelmed and claustrophobic.

"Enough!" Lionstar yelped.

"Give Suncloud some room to breathe!"

They all backed off and stood behind Lionstar.

"Ok Suncloud I believe you because we smelled fox on the border we share with ShadowClan but it is now a very stale scent. We think it has left the territory.

Icestripe joined in.

"No. I killed the fox.

Murmurs of surprise broke out from the ThunderClan cats. Lionstar dipped his head.

"We thank you for saving Suncloud and treating his wounds. But we are not helpless and can fight our own battles."

"I didn't do it for you. Suncloud would die if I hadn't been there."

Lionstar dipped his head again.

"Ok it is time for you to go home." Lionstar said nodding towards Icestripe and the other ShadowClan cats.

They dipped their heads one more time and walked out of the brambles. Suncloud escorted them to their border. When they were at the border, Icestripe turned around to look at him. She padded up to him and licked his cheek.

"Do you want to meet me here tonight?" Icestripe asked.

"I would love to." Suncloud whispered twining his tail with hers.

She let out a loud purr and nuzzled closer to Suncloud with their fur touching. Icestripe then broke away and padded over to her side of the border. She looked back at him with love in her eyes. Then she bounded out of sight.

 _Wow. I've never met a cat that amazing._ Suncloud thought.

Suncloud walked out of camp with the moonlight lighting his path. He was going to meet Icestripe at the border. He reached it and saw her. She was the most beautiful creature with the moon illuminating her ice white fur turning it silver. Her blue eyes shown through the darkness. Suncloud was in awe of her. He walked up to her and brushed his fur with hers. She smiled and returned the affection. They both laid down side by side. Their tails twinned once again and they put their heads together.

"Icestripe. I love you". Suncloud said

Icestripe chuckled a little.

"I was waiting for you to say that."

They both purred loudly.

 _I never want this night to end._ Suncloud thought.

 _Not even Clan borders can stop our love._

 _Not even my sister can stop us._

 _Not even my leader can stop me._

 _I guess you could say that we have Unbreakable feelings._


End file.
